Various applications and procedures performed by a mobile device require knowledge of the device's orientation. For example, location estimation can be performed by combining measurements of an odometer/pedometer with estimates of the device's heading (i.e., its orientation). In another example, knowledge of a device's orientation/heading may be used to calibrate various on-board sensors.